One shot paradise!
by Slyshindi
Summary: Collection of Pjo One shots  Maybe a couple of two/three shots . Only one 1shot right now. T just in case!


_**NEW STORY! OK, SO THIS ONE IS ABOUT CONNOR AND Travis… SO FAR. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OTHER STUFF THAT'S RICKS.**_

Travis and I sat under the trees near the beach waiting for our bomb to go off. We were talking about Katie when there was a loud bang and the very loud scream of Percy could be heard. We stood, smiling mischievously, and began to head toward the pavilion for dinner.

It was a cold June night; despite how hot it had been just a few hours ago. Everyone was rather excited for tonight because Dionysus had told us that the roman embassy would be here tonight.

Since the end of the giant war the gods had decided that they were tired of hiding their children from their distant siblings; so as a result they told Lupa and Chiron to figure it out, not bothering to help. Chiron and Lupa had created the demi-god Olympics, so that there wouldn't be any other wars between the romans and us.

The romans would send two demi-gods from each cabin and so would we. The first year we would host the "Olympics", but they weren't even games. We were just going to go about our normal business and include our distant siblings. If any of the migrating demi-gods wanted to stay they could, meaning they would have to learn Greek, live in the same cabins as their distant siblings, and take part in our… easy life style.

I was just about to sit down when I heard the familiar sound of the warning horn. Everyone stopped moving as they waited for the second blast of sound to signify it was just a drill. After another minute everyone stood and pulled out their weapons; I was running, with the entire Hermes cabin, to the border. We ran without thinking and I grinned at Travis as we ran. He grinned back and then focused on the monsters just on the other side of the border. There was a manticore fighting the newly arriving Romans and it was really getting its ass handed to it. The monsters face filled with hatred as its claws went for the closest demi-god, seemingly unaware that there was one behind it. Then just as the demi-god behind it pounced its tail flicked him into a tree. There were about twenty demi-gods fighting in unison, each using their individual gift to bring down the monster. Finally a girl with elf like features cut off its head; its head spun for a few seconds before turning into golden dust. The girl had sandy blond hair and a savage grin on her face; she seemed about 25, a couple years older than Travis. She was wearing a purple tee shirt with a pair of black demin jeans and a pair of combat boots.

I couldn't help but stare at her. _Why does she seem so familiar_, I asked myself? The girl, or excuse me, woman turned on her heel and walked straight toward the big house, stopping for a moment only to lean over and whisper in my ear "You should close your mouth; you'll catch flies."

Then she laughed and continued down the hill with her arm around a boy's shoulder. They boy had blond hair with slightly pointed and angled looks. He was wearing the same as his sister, as I had guessed, and was talking to her in Latin. A dialect I, sadly, do not know.

The other romans were close behind them and when I saw a familiar blond head I turned to Travis and smiled. He had done the same and we crept up on the son of Zeus. When we were right behind him we grasped his shoulders and pulled him toward the shop. He struggled for a moment until he heard us say in unison "Hello there, Jason! How bout some sweets? For only a few bucks we could get you some coke. Or maybe you're a Mountain Dew guy?"

He smiled and shook his head. He pulled out of our grip as he said "Sorry guys. Maybe later" He turned and was about to leave but then he asked "Have you seen Piper?"

I shook my head and smiled as I said "You know Jason, I don't remember… maybe a friend could remind me?"

I pursed my lips as if in thoughts and I saw Travis snicker in my peripheral vision. Jason frowned as he asked "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Well maybe if our friends could remind us…" Travis said devilishly as he threw his arm over my shoulder and leaned on it. Jason sighed and pulled out his wallet from his back right pocket. Right as he was about to hand me a ten someone cleared their throat from behind us.

"Travis! Connor! What are you doing? We're supposed to be treating the romans as if they're normal" Annebeth yelled at them. We turned slowly and smiled at her.

"Ahh… Annebeth, darling! You want some too" Travis said._ Gods he's brave! Facing the daughter of Athena like that… _I thought with a smile.

"Don't. Call. Me. Annebeth. Darling" She said slowly and dangerously. Travis' smile faltered and I intervened.

"We are treating him normal. You know we go the rounds with every camper…" I said saving Travis from her sharp stare. _I saved his bum! _But then her cold grey eyes turned on him. _SHITAKY MUSHROOMS!_

"Not with Athena campers" she said and I groaned from my dumbness.

"He means campers we know would like our merchandise… right Connor" Travis asked. I nodded quickly and someone called Annebeth's name. She began to leave then made the 'I'm watching you' signal. We sighed and turned back toward our cabin. As we headed back we heard some screams from the Aphrodite cabin, a sign that someone had found our mice…

_**Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought. There will be more! **_


End file.
